superfriendsfandomcom-20200215-history
Hall of Justice
The Hall of Justice was a base established by the Superfriends to 'train young people (aka Jr. SuperFriends) to be crime fighters' (such as Marvin White, Wendy Harris and the Wonder Twins). Originally, this was not meant to be the Justice League's main headquarters, as their main HQ was the JLA Satellite.The first issue of the SuperFriends comic book states that the Justice League Satellite is the headquarters of the JLA, but the Hall's use is merely for 'training young people' to be crime fighters. __TOC__ Location In the animated series, it was not exactly clear if the Hall of Justice was located in Gotham City or in Metropolis. In the Super Friends Comic Book [[Super Friends 2| issue #2]], Wonder Dog leaves the Hall only to enter Gotham Garden a few moments later. Then a few issues later, in [[Super Friends 11| #11]], the location is confirmed to be in Gotham. Also, in the TV Series, Gotham and Metropolis appear to be adjacent.For example, being in, or close to Gotham City is clearly expressed in the Season 1 episode: Too Hot to Handle (Oct. 20, 1973). This is confirmed to be true in [[Super Friends 14| issue #14]], Robin exits the Hall and says that he'll cycle "across the bridge to Metropolis". By 1984, the Hall was drastically altered from the original design. It was not only much bigger, but it had more of a pentagon-like shape, with far more domes. The Justice League Monitor was even larger, more panoramic in design. More details about this Hall can be read down below. Exterior The Hall was basically an armored fortress, painted white with a large, arched facade with large glass windows, and the Hall of Justice name marked out on the arch. It was mainly surrounded by a large lawn, with a large fountain with a golden sculpture in its' center lying directly in front of it. Occasionally, Wonder Woman's Invisible Jet and/or the Batmobile would be seen parked on the lawn area. *Justice League Hangar and Runway Season One Exterior Exterior, Hall of Justice (01x13 - The Mysterious Moles).jpg|Image from Season One episode: The Mysterious Moles (December 1, 1973) Front of Hall (01x05 - The Shamon 'U').jpg|Image from Season One episode: The Shamon U (October 13, 1973) Interior The interior of the Hall of Justice contains the Justice League Computer (voiced by Casey Kasem) and the Trouble Alert, which notifies the League when there's danger going on. There's also a view screen which can allow the Justice League to watch over the world, and also allows anyone in danger to call the Hall of Justice. There are also chairs and a table for conference meetings with Justice League members. The features in the Hall are: * Justice League Computer ** Data Processing Machine ** General information computer ** Monitor ** Good Guys International file ** Crime Computer ** Crime File * Trouble Alert * The CDQ * The Big Eye * Hot-line to Washington * Justice League Recorder (The Hall's surveillance system) * Justice League Seismograph * Justice League Spectral Analyzer Rooms * Justice League Arsenal * Justice League Computer Room * Justice League Gym * Unnamed Justice League File Room * Justice League break room * Justice League Commissary * Justice League think tank * Justice League Laboratory * Justice League Recreation Room * Justice League Meeting Room * Justice League Bathroom Gallery Season 1 (1973) Redesign In 1985, the Hall of Justice went through a major redesign; it was now far bigger, with a general pentagonal shape; a few domes were also peppered throughout the structure, including one that could open to release vehicles. The main entrance still resembled the older Hall's façade, but now lead into a larger dome. Many upgrades were made as well. Around this time the SuperFriends began to refer to themselves as the Super Powers Team, and took on Firestorm and Cyborg as additional members, giving needed support, now that Darkseid and his forces were also attempting to rule the Earth. NOTE: it's possible that this is a new Hall entirely, but it seems unlikely, since it's still referred to as the Hall of Justice. Interior The main meeting room was now far bigger than before, now housed in the central "dome", containing a panoramic viewscreen, a raised central platform, a mini-lab area, staircases, and computer and analyzation equipment. The docking bay was housed underneath the smaller dome on the right side of the main dome, and could release shuttles for when the Super Powers Team members needed air or space-borne transportation; it also could house the Invisible Jet or other vehicles. Rooms * Main Meeting Room * Docking Bay Gallery Image:New H of J -- 9.png| Image:New H of J 8.jpg| Image:New H of J ---2 .png| Image:New H of J 4.jpg| Image:Remodled H of J 10.jpg| Image:New H of J ---8.png| Image:New H of J 6.jpg| Notes * In the'' parallel universe'' of Earth-One (the universe that the ''SuperFriends Universe'' is based), there never was a Hall of Justice. * In the ''SuperFriends TV Series'', the location of the Hall of Justice was somewhat ambiguous. This could either be considered a mistake on the writers' part, or possibly the Hall was literally moved from Gotham to Metropolis. It's also possible it was rebuilt in Metropolis. In other words it could be a completely new building. Either way, it is never made clear. Appearances in Other Media References Category:DC Comics Category:Buildings Category:Locations